The Not So Sweet Life Of Hannah Montana
by dontdofauxpas
Summary: If Miley was Hannah Montana all the time. Hannah Montana has it all, fame fortune, famous friends, and boyfriend. Or does she? Hannah’s life takes a drastic turn when Roxie gets injured and she’s left bodygaurdless, while in turmoil, she turns to her best


Hannah Montana, fourteen year old pop star was enjoying the Malibu sun outside her mansion's pool. She was laying on a pink floating chair drinking a smoothie while watching her best friend Tracy Van Horn put sun tan lotion on trying to impress the gardener in a very Desperate Housewife fashion.

"Hey John!" Hannah said.

Her gardener stood up from hedge trimming, "Yeah, Miss Montana?"  
"I think the hedges over there," she pointed her manicured hand to the left, "Need some TLC. These are looking just fine."

"Yes Miss Montana."

The hedges over there were in the shade and far from Tracy.

"Why did you do that? He was looking at me." Tracy said in her unmistakable voice.

"Oh please Tracy, my gardener is not a premium filet mignon so stop treating him like one." she said putting her Chanel sunglasses on her head. And adjusted her blonde bangs, "Besides you have your own gardener."

"Oh please, Hannah, my gardener looks nothing like him."

"Haaa." Hannah laughed.

Tracy gave her an evil stare before jumping in right in front of Hannah's floating chair and just about drenching her.

She shrieked, "TRACY!"

Tracy came up from under the water, "What?" Then laughed.

"You know, you're just…evil!" Hannah said, reaching into the water and paddling herself to the side, "She docked her floating chair, took her sunglasses off, and set her now ruined drink on the side of the pool, then snapped her fingers twice, "Oh Devonnn!" she called.

"Yes Miss Montana?" Her butler always came at her beck and call.

"That smoothie has chlorine in it, I need another."

"As you wish, Miss Montana. Anything for you Miss Van Horn?"

"I'd like a mango please," she glanced in the gardener's direction.

He nodded, then exited for the kitchen.

"Why couldn't you have his…brother for your butler?"  
"Please, Tracy. Besides, Devon is the best in the business. You know Daddy…"  
"Oh yes, Mr. Montana only the best."

"Of course," They both laughed, and Tracy continued ogling the gardener until he finished and left. Then Tracy felt no reason to stay outside so they went in.

They changed and sat in Hannah's living room watching the Shop Boyz music video on Hannah's 24 inch plasma TV.

"Hey, so are you coming with us to the opera tonight?"

"I guess, Jesse's in Milan with his cousins again, so why not."

"Great I'll tell Kyle." She took her phone out and began texting, "You know it's a fabulous opera," she said, "Great." Hannah smiled. Although she wasn't all that happy. She missed Jesse, and ever since he did the world tour and fell in love with Milan, he spent every spare second there. She felt like she didn't have a boyfriend and going out with Tracy and her boyfriend only reminded her of how she still didn't have Jesse around.

That night, Hannah went through her amazing closet and took out something fabulous, a backless Arturo Vertelli emerald green dress. She grabbed a hand bag and headed out to Tracy's limo. She ran into her butler on the way out, "Miss Montana, have a wonderful evening at the opera."  
"Thanks, Devon."

"You sound glum Miss Montana, what's the matter?"

"Oh, it's just…I miss Jesse. He's in Milan…_again_. And I don't know,"

"Ah, well I'm sure he misses you too." He goes back to dusting the mahogany end table with a Pledge wipe, when he remembers something and looks up, "Ah your father sends his best but he flew to Paris an hour ago."  
"_Again_?! That's the fourth time this week!"

"I know, I'm sorry, Miss Montana."

"It's ok, at least I have you and Tracy, right?"

"Yes, you do." He smiled.

"Thanks, I'll be home at eleven."

"Alright, have a great time. The opera is smashing by the way."  
Hannah smiled, "I'll tell you all about, kay?"  
"Alright, bon soir." he smiled.

"Bon soir mes amie."

She left shutting the French door behind her.

Tracy's shiny black limo was outside and she and Kyle were already in it, smooching.

"Oh great…" Hannah said sarcastically, her Arturo Vertelli stilettos clicking was the only sound outside.

Then the limo's engine revved up.

"HANNAH!" Tracy exclaimed, pushing the door open with her Arturo Vertelli stiletto.

"Sorry, we told Max we had to hurry since of course, Miss Montana is always late." Tracy laughed.

"Yeah, Tracy, it's just me." she rolled her eyes and laughed also, "Oh, hey Kyle." she said to Tracy's boyfriend.

"Hey." he smiled back.

"Step on it Max we're going to miss the introduction!"

And he did step on it, they were going very fast and may have taken out Jessica Biel or Lindsay Lohan on the way there.

The opera house was actually just Levning Hall, where all the big events were held. It was just amazing it was gigantic and had Roman pillars everywhere and the balcony seating was just amazing. Of course the Montana's and Van Horn's shared an exclusive box, Levning Hall was far too amazing not to have one.

Once seated, Hannah was probably the only one actually _watching _the opera in their entire box. Every other couple was either gazing at each other romantically or texting each other. Which was completely pointless. Hannah was actually enjoying the opera it was a little hard to understand, but so far it wasn't a love story, which was good enough for her.

Once it was intermission, Hannah went to get a bottle of water. She was waiting for the couple of the year to join her when she heard a scream and people fighting outside. No one seemed to notice, except a few select people. Hannah went out the large glass doors and saw two people in a fight. A tall man all dressed in black, and Roxie.

"ROXIE!" Hannah screamed and dropped to the ground, she noticed Roxie hit her head, and definitely needed an ambulance. But Hannah was definitely _not _the one who should do that. She was absolutely _frantic. _She was screaming and shaking and in general just going into hysteria.

Stuck up people from inside finally managed to get _out_side and help. A brunette woman with a tall man with a skinny moustache came to help her. The woman tried to calm Hannah down which was not going to be easy. Skinny moustache man finally got an ambulance there, and waited with Hannah and tried to revive Roxie in the meantime.

The ambulance took Roxie to the hospital, since Hannah was by herself, they wouldn't let her go with them. She stood outside for a while trying to clam down when the brunette and her moustache man came back outside, "Sweetheart, you should really come inside, it's freezing out here. And you don't have a coat." The woman said.

"I…c— can't." Hannah answered, she was cold. Actually she was so cold she was shivering.

"Did you come here alone?"

"N-no. My best friend Tracy and her b-boyfriend are in there."

"What do they look like? Rick can get them for you. I'm surprised they haven't noticed you're gone…"  
"That's Tracy…she's kinda self c-centered." she coughed, "Tracy's really short dark hair, she'll be in the Van Horn Montana box. And if she talks— "

"Wait Montana?" The man said, "Like…_Hannah _Montana?"

She tried to smile, "That's me."

"Oh no way! Marilyn, that's Hannah Montana!"  
"Yes Rick, but she's freezing and her friends are in there…so please go get them! Wait, something about her voice."

"Yeah it sounds," she paused to change it, "Like thissssss…" she imitated Tracy's nasal voice.

"Ok, that sounds easy, Van Horn Montana box and voice, got it." he smiled and left.

Marilyn rolled her eyes, "He's a handful at times."

Hannah tried to laugh, "Your husband's nice."

Marilyn laughs. "Oh he's not my husband. We work together, and he's like my best friend."  
"Really? Aw." Hannah said

"Yeah," she laughed, "I hated him at first but now he's easier to get along with."

"Aw, he reminds me of my boyfriend. Who's in Milan…all the time it seems like."  
"Really? Tough break. Is he famous?"  
"Oh he doesn't think so. His name is Jesse."

"Jesse _McCartney_?!"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Lucky."

"Thanks. But I'm _not _lucky. My mother lives in…another world, my dad lives in Paris it seems like all the time. My only family is my butler and my best friend. My boyfriend never sees me he'd rather be in Milan…" her voice cracked, "And now my bodyguard is unconscious in some hospital and I can't see her!"

She began sobbing.

"It's ok sweetheart, I know how you feel." Marilyn said going to comfort Hannah/

Without thinking about Hannah hugged Marilyn. The two of them stood there hugging while cars honked and drove by and the second act resumed.

Finally, Rick returned with Tracy and Kyle.

"Hannah! I'm so sorry." Tracy said running to hug her.  
Hannah had stopped crying but once Tracy came outside she couldn't help start again.

"I'm sorry, Tracy I tried," Marilyn said.

"No it's fine, she's been through a lot lately. With Jesse being in Milan all the time and her parents being all over the place…"

"Jesse?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, Rick. Jesse McCartney."

"No way!"

"Yes, and it's so sad." Tracy said.

A doorman needed to have a word with Tracy as her limo pulled up, "We'll go back to my house, you can forget the whole thing."

Hannah nodded.

"Thank you so much both of you," Hannah smiled at Marilyn and Rick.

"Oh any time we work right down the street, the police station, stop by any time." Marilyn smiled.

"I will, thanks." she tried to smile again.

They waved as she, Tracy, and Kyle hopped in her limo.

Tracy gave Hannah the guest room but she didn't feel like sleeping. She joined Kyle and Tracy down in the living room and watched MTV.

Tracy got a call and went out on the balcony.

"You know Hannah, I want you to know I'm here for you if you need anything." Kyle said.

"Thanks. You know I feel like Tracy cares, but sometimes only half way, you know…"

"Yeah, I mean…it's like she tries to help you but she still wants to help herself more."  
"Exactly! Wow, no one's ever understood that before."

"Yeah, well I think you're easy to understand because you're amazing…" He leaned in a little too close and Hannah pulled way back, "Kyle we can't do this…" she didn't feel right even sitting this close to Kyle, she somehow wanted to kiss him.

"Hannah, I— " he didn't finish his sentance, she kissed him.

Now, Hannah wouldn't do that. Normally, she wouldn't even sit that close to someone else's boyfriend _especially _if it was her best friend's boyfriend. Not ever. So why was she lip locking with him on Tracy's couch?!  
"Oh…my…God…No…way!" Tracy was absolutely fuming, "How dare you kiss my best friend, Kyle! Her bodyguard's in the hospital and she's very upset! I can't believe you'd take advantage of her! Leave!"

Kyle was absolutely shocked, he couldn't believe it, but he wasn't about to rat out Hannah, because he really did like her, "Look, Tracy I didn't mean anything by it, we're just friends and I was— "

"Your lips need to control themselves then!" she crossed her arms, "I might call you, depending on how my _best _friend is tomorrow."

After Kyle left, Hannah wasn't sure how she felt…she was a mixture of guilty and upset.

"I am so sorry Hannah, are you ok?"

Hannah looked at the ground then at Tracy, "Tracy I…"

"Oh wait we should probably call and check on Roxie."

"Wait! Before you do, I kissed Kyle."

"Yes I know, Hannah Darling I saw it."

"No…he didn't kiss me, _I _kissed him."


End file.
